Do You Dance?
by DeedlitsFlame
Summary: Usagi Tsukino, a young woman torn between the serene truth and the painful lies of her lifetime. Trusting anyone around her has become difficult, and she must fight for what she believes in. What are the concequences?


**NOTICE: **Please read this before reading anything else! First of all, anybody who has neopets, please consider this guild. You win prizes. http://www.neopets.com/guilds/guild.phtml?oid=elemental_ronin 

Also, I am in search of co-writer(s) for a SM/GW crossover… Please apply via email, kiseikinoumi@hotmail.com! Thank you very much for co-operation. It is appreciated! Enjoy!

I watched them, both, through the bitterness I was feeling. There he was, walking hand-in-hand with my one of my most trusted best friends, as if nothing had even happened. But… Something did happen, something horrible, cruel, undeniably unforgivable. I'll never, ever be myself again after this day.

It didn't even seem real. It was as if I were in some terrible nightmare, and all I had to do was simply open my eyes, and all pain would be washed away with one gigantic wave of relief. The pain didn't go, though, it stayed by me.

Most of the hurt was emotional, but then again, the raven-haired woman _had_ slapped me across the face. So much shock I was in at that point, so much astonishment flowing through my blood. But what surprised me the most, was in fact, me.

Sure, everyone can point me out as the whining, klutzy, blunt-headed crybaby of a girl, but at that moment, I wasn't even crying. The impact was massive, but it didn't seem to draw a tear. And for that, I fell into even more confusion.

No way. That _man_ didn't know me at all. He merely knew the mask, the mask in which I wore to conceal my true identity. The real, unique side of Sailor Moon. And to think, he had spoiled it all for himself.

Honestly, I felt like laughing. I felt like throwing back my head and just dying of laughter. Of course, it didn't come, but realization soon did.

You see, when I had first met this certain husband-to-be of mine, my senses kicked in. I had a somewhat dark, cold feeling around him, and it made me anxious. You know how anxiety can be. Nothing else matters.

So, I decided to transform myself into something lower than I really was… A clueless odango attama with the IQ of a carrot. Well, maybe I wasn't _that_ bad, but it still wasn't me… I did this in order to prove his so-called love for me.

Not surprisingly, Mamarou Chibia failed to prove his devotion towards me. Instead, he ran after another woman, one of which was my best friend, my protector.

The new Usagi had now been revealed. As soon as Mamarou had coldly announced his emotion towards another and not to me, the true me had finally been born.

It was time for some payback, and I knew it needed to be delivered with style. So, without the slightest hesitation whatsoever, I ran after the couple.

It wasn't hard for me to catch up to them at all, and once I had, I jumped right in front of the two, arms outstretched stubbornly to block their path. I was grinning the entire time, observing their awed faces.

Rei, best-friend, was the first to react properly, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "_What_ are you doing? Trying to take back your precious Mamarou-kun? What do you think, Usagi, he's going to chose some pathetic brat over _me_?"

I decided quickly to take the innocent approach, tilting my head to the side, staring back at her with cute confusion. I'm good at looking brainless.

Rei wasn't impressed at all. Her face was turning scarlet with wrath, and I could tell she was planning to strike me again. This time, I was ready for it. Her hand raised into the air, and down it came.

Down, down, down.

I caught it as predicted, inches from my already swollen cheek. I gazed back at her with a hardened expression, and then tightened my grip on her wrist.

Her eyes got to me the most. Somehow, the Rei before me seemed surreal. The look in her eyes, the actions she took… It wasn't the Mars Senshi I knew so well. And so, as my instinct got the better of me. I released her.

She studied me momentarily, dumbfounded with the situation. As she grew even more surprised, my amusement increased. 

So on.

Finally, Rei broke the silence. "What do you think you're doing, attacking me like that?"

I placed a finger to my chin, as if in deep thought. "As I recall, Rei, you were the one who attempted on attacking me. I was simply defending myself. It's perfectly normal."

Mamarou gradually spoke up, a tinge of awkwardness shown in his tone. "This isn't the Usagi I know at all. What the hell is up with you? Don't you understand that it's _over_?"

I snorted aloud. "What's up with me? Nothing. I just came back to announce a little something of my own. If you're so enthusiastic to hear it, maybe you should work on your politeness."

Mamarou, being the asshole that he is, cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. "I suppose I am a little eager. In that case… Enlighten me, _onegai_."

I almost smiled. "I've decided I'm not welcome in your little fantasy world with Rei. There is no place for me here, so… I'm relieving myself of my duties. Fight youma yourselves… Let's see how far you get, shall we?"

The two of them barely get a chance to respond, when I close my eyes in concentration. "I'll be seeing you around then, perhaps. Ja ne."

**Author's Notes: **It was short, I know, but it is a remake of one of my old fanfiction. Just think how much quicker the chapters will come out, ne? And I'm sorry if it's a bit weird…

**ChibiBear Check: **I'm guessing Usagi will end up somewhere else… Some other dimension, perhaps? Anyways… I'm ChibiBear, official rater, and thank you for reading!


End file.
